Water and Earth
by vanlangendoncksara
Summary: What if there was another one? The story Sets after Gaia is defeated and all is normal in Camp Halfblood an Camp Jupiter, this may (probably won't) not be correctly with the previous and future books. the chapters are a little short sorry for that.
1. Chapter 1: the new world

New-York was big, Penny felt it was almost too big for her. She could never fitted in here. Like the city swallowed her and was about to spit her out because she didn't belong her in the so called new world. Nevertheless she was determined to go on her quest, it has been 2 years since her parents died and she hoped to find a new family, or better her real family. She knew her parents always loved her and she missed them terribly but she always felt the strange duck over in Paris what she had once called home.

Because her father was an archeologist they had to travel allot, and before she turned 16 and be allowed to stay home alone, she was dragged to all the old buildings or boring convention all over the world. The worst part was that tings accidentally went wrong when she was around. The worst thing she broke was an ancient vase-kind -of -thingy from 356 BC. She didn't even touch it but her dad blamed her anyway, it had cost her a month no television or internet just boring books about old times long ago. Her mom loved the expensive and exclusive things, she was not form France, she was from England and handled in rare antique so there town house was always filled with old and expensive stuff. Except penny's room, compared to the rest of the house it was almost empty because she was so clumsy everything broke when she came to near. Even at school sometimes, she never fitted in and people only were nice to her because of her welt.

But that was all in the past she wasn't a young child anymore, she had become a women. And before she decided what to do with the rest of her life she needed to know who she really was and therefore she had to find her birth mother in New- York. Dressed in Black sneakers normal jeans pink top with a black vest over it and to top it off a Black backpack and purple headset that pumped loud music into her ears. She wasn't a make- up groupie but she didn't like to go out without a little mascara and dark lipstick.

Manhattan really looked like it did in the movies. Giant Buildings piercing through the sky, business people walking around in suits and allot of clothes. Expensive ones, famous brand ones things you wouldn't want to be found dead in, she even saw a hat that looked like a swan. Everything was just too much for one day. She even walked by the empire state, it looked like it was the building that controlled the world, grand, almighty and merciless.

It was almost 5 pm, if she wanted to end her search she had to stop exploring the city and get to the address that the people of the adoption center had gave her. After she had figured out how to get there with the metro she had found herself exactly where she had to be. On the front porch of a blue town house, not to big but just big enough for her taste. She even saw a silver trinket in the window where the apartment should be.

Penny had never thought she would have the courage to do this, her mom told her they had adopted her during a fight when she broke yet another expensive crystal globe. Her mother just had come home with a beautiful crystal globe, she remembered the blue green color of the globe just like her eyes, mom had said. When her mother went away for a second the floor trembled and the globe fell into a million pieces. Her mother was so disappointed and angry at her daughter that she shouted out the truth about Penny's origin, she was 8 at that time. Penny had felt bad ever since but she never felt the need to go and search for her real parents, and her mother never came home with a crystal statue again.

The front door wasn't locked, at her right she found who lived in which apartment and ther mail boxes, she needed to take the stairs to the 3th flour.

Penny stared at the door for almost a half hour, She felt her hearth beat in her chest and her mind kept shouting things to do; "Just turn around and run away" "knock on the door now, do it " What did she accepted that would happen ? Will this women just take her in or just be angry at Penny for bursting into her life like this? She lifted up her visited ready to knock on the door when someone already opened it for her leaving Penny nailed to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2: Answer to the Questions

A women opened the door. Her long brown hair was in a bun and in the light that came from the apartment there were some grey strands in it. She smelled like chocolate and sugar. She looked like a kind and wise woman but when she saw penny her eyes suddenly lost their spark and were filled with shock and about to burst into tears. She looked like she was going out dressed casual but nice enough for a guy. Penny didn't felt well suddenly but she felt like she had to say something instead of standing there making both feel like a loser.

"Hi, are you Sally Jackson? My name is…."

"I know who you are child" her voice was sweet almost harmonic. "come in , please" she suggested.

Surprisingly Penny's feet moved toward the kitchen and she sat in the chair Sally suggested to her.

"I have to make a phone call first" sally said. She looked like he could collapse Anny moment. How did she already know who Penny was, this whole visit was starting to feel like a big mistake, she tried not to cry holding in her doubts, her feelings and tears when a suddenly she heard a sharp sound. A cookie jar fell from the kitchen counter weird enough the cookies were blue. Blue cookies in a yellow jar?

Sally came in the kitchen with a phone in her hand she saw penny standing up for cleaning the mess when she spoke to the phone " _That was nothing honey but I'll make up to you tomorrow, thanks for understanding . Bye love you too"_

"You don't need to clean that up honey"

Honey? What was going on? That was clearly her boyfriend on the phone, what would he think of Sally suddenly having an 18 year old daughter.

"How did you found me?" it was not an angry question, she just wanted to know but Penny wasn't going to give in so quickly.

"How Do you already know who I am?" It came out a little too angry. But even though Penny was a little bit calmer she still had a million question, why sally had given her up in the first place?

"I want to answer all your questions Penelope, but I'm not the right person for that I'm afraid." No one had used her full name she hatted the name even her mother wasn't a big fan of that name but that was the name given by her birth parents. Her father however loved the name but after enough angry looks he stepped over to Penny, short and simple just as she liked things.

"How do you mean you can't, your my mother aren't you, you're the one who gave me that horrible name didn't you. I sat almost 16 hours on a plain and now I hear you can't answered my questions?" _CLANG _a photo fell but Penny was tired of waiting, tired of feeling sorry for her bad luck all the time so she didn't gave any attention to it. Luckily neither did Sally. Who had started crying which made Penny felt sorry for her, she doesn't know what was going on in her life. I think I should show you something, quickly. Do you trust me honey?"

There was that word again, a sweet word from her Birth mother who was still a stranger to her. She didn't know what she should do, she wanted the answers, she wanted to know everything in her life. Sally kept staring at her new found daughter threw her tears like she couldn't believe she was alive. Suddenly Penny felt like she just had to go with the flow so she nodded and then a knock on the door. Sally wiped her tears off her face and looked questionable at Penny. She didn't expect company something felt odd.

"Who is it?"

"Mailman, I have a package for you"

Strange enough Sally didn't open the door, she looked scared and reached the phone but suddenly the door got kicked in.


	3. Chapter 3: what do we have here

A man around 25th stood in the door opening, he had a vile look in his eyes and was wearing mailmen clothes, but Penny was almost certain, this wasn't the friendly mailman people invited into their homes to eat cookies with. Everything happened so quickly it almost seemed like a dream. Sally tried to reach for the phone but before dialing more than one number a long tail scooped it out of her hands. When penny followed the tail she saw it belonged to the mailmen who just couldn't stop grinning. They were trapped and the only thing Penny could think off was to scream French curses and convincing herself this was a dream, a nightmare to be precise! They had already ran to the living room where they had countered the couch as a way of protection.

"Well look what we have here, a demigod where did you hide all this time cause you smell strong, but you alive to me!"

"Quoi?" Penny went to an international school and almost always talked English to her parents except with her dad but because she lived in Paris and the Staff spoke French, it was her native tongue. What she didn't expect was that the scorpion man would answer

"You heard me, you filthy half-blood."

"Penelope please stay calm try to focus" Sally sounded afraid but also confident that the mailmen was not going to be the end. Focus however was not her strongest side. The scorpion man had already transformed into a monster, Penny was panicking she had no clue what happened and just wanted out of this nightmare.

The mail-monster seemed to smell her fear because he started giggling like an insane cheerleader "What can I do with you, maybe this?" A dart came out of the tail piercing through the couch aiming for Penny who could just avoid it. When she looked up she saw that the creature had climbed up the kitchen table, it was clear that he was just playing with them. He shot another dart that landed in a Painting on the wall, he just kept shooting those things while laughing. They had to something or else the next laugh would be the last thing they heard. Suddenly Penny felt Sally's hand reaching hers and smiling gently then she saw something that might help. Above the table a big chandelier hanged from the ceiling. Instinctively Penny tried to focus.

"Don't play tricks on me, I will…" The whole place was shaking and sure enough the whole table collapsed off the shock the chandelier gave. They took their chance and ran because the mail- monster wasn't dead yet. Never had either of the two woman ran so hard for their lives. They made it to the car and after the first turn, the scorpion lion man head thing came out but they were too fast and then Penny finally fainted.


	4. Chapter 4: Delphi Strawberry Service

They stopped at an empty road next to a street sign of Long Island. Penny still felt tired but she knew one thing for sure, this was not a dream. Sally looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes.

"I never expected to see you again, you must understand that I did the best for you. Your father secured me that you were safer away from us."

This was the first time she heard anything about her birth father, it seemed to be his idea to put her up for adoption. Yet she felt like she was left in the dark, a monster mailman and creepy road trip where not at all what she expected from this day. She hoped to bond with her mother, going through old photo albums or bake cookies. This day was wrong and this trip had felt like a big mistake.

"Why are we here?"

"They be here soon to pick you up so you will understand!"

"What you're going to sand me away, again! How should I understand this! Why are you pushing me away don't you want to know me!" every doubt and every emotion of the past hours came up and hit her hard. Penny felt like a big wave had just washed over her taking away anything good left in her life. She was alone on this earth, her parents where dead, the people she once called friends had left her alone and now the only person that she could call family, the one person she clung her hope too her own mother, didn't want anything to do with her!

She wiped her tears and stepped out the red station wagon. She didn't even bother to take her stuff with her. She just had to walk the anger off, she couldn't force Sally to love her. But she had not walked more than five steps or sally hugged her, also crying.

"Please dear don't misunderstand this, in a few hours things might be making sense, you must trust me. I don't feel the right person to tell you everything. When you understand me and more important forgive me, please call me."

This whole day felt weird, she didn't know what to think of her mother? Did she really loved her once, who was her father?

Suddenly a girl with blond hair tight in a ponytail, short jeans short and an orange T-shirt came out the forest.

"Sally" she yelled! They seems to know each other well cause they were hugging.

"What happened, are you alright" The girl had a bit of a bossy voice but it suited her.

"Everything is alright now, this is Penelope the girl I called for."

"Yes I asked Chiron about her, he was eager to meet her "The blond girl looked at Penny like she just heard she was going to die, was she? She almost died in the apartment.

"I'm Annabeth, I will escort you to camp."

"Camp? Why? "She didn't know what she had expected to happen next, camp was not one it.

"It may all seem, strange to you…."

"That's one word to put it, what is this camp going to do"

"It will explain things about who you are and about your father. Is Percy back?" Sally seemed confident that this camp could be a better mother then she was.

"No there are still some issues, but he had to deal with worse, remember."

"Well maybe for the best" She looked worried at Penny, and to be honest Penny felt worried about Penny!

It was like she fell threw a rabbit whole. They said there goodbye's to sally and walked by foot into the forest next to the road.

The laptop in her bag started to feel really heavy and the only thing she saw where trees, big pine trees reaching for the sky. Sometimes there would be a sign that said "Delphi Strawberry Service"

A strawberry farm in the middle of a forest, There was something about that place that wasn't quite right.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

Annabeth was a good travel companion. She didn't talk much during the trip or ask questions. Penny didn't want to talk or answer questions she just wanted to sleep. Her eyes barely stayed open the sun had already set and a few stars had come out in the big black sky. Everything is scary in the dark even the most innocent trees can look like they want to kill you. Penny was never really afraid of the dark but she always felt like there was something hiding in it, waiting for the right moment to attack, her father used to say that every living creature has an irrational fear of the dark.

"You oke?" Annabeth's voice scared her.

"Yeah I'm fine, where are we going exactly?"

"The strawberry farm of course. But it's more than a farm." She had a dreamy grin on her face like she was hiding a secret. Penny's eyes fell on another path, it looked safer than the one they were taking now. Without noticing she was walking through the forest to the other path. Then she fell on the ground with a hard smack. Annabeth was sitting on top of her.

"What did you think you were doing, haven't you ever heard of red Riding Hood never dwell from the safe path."

"That's a fairytale, why is this one so much safer? And get of me"

"These woods are not safe, we are going to the only safe place on earth for us."

"Half-bloods?"

"Exactly how did you know that already?" Annabeth seemed surprise and suddenly eager to move on.

"The mailman called me that, I haven't really given that event a lot of thought"

"It doesn't seem real to you does it?"

"no, not at all " Penny's head felt like it was waking up from a deep sleep, the rusty gears in her head started working and she still couldn't see clear what the events of this day meant.

"Where here, half -blood hill" a small green hill with on top a marble arch carved on top where the words Camp Half –blood.

"What is here for you?" It was a question that she wanted to ask Annabeth a while and now she was wide awake ready for what ever came next.

She smiled and walked up the hill when Penny stood next to her she could see the valley with trees, allot of buildings, a lake and even strawberry fields

"Home, this is my home."

"Is this Penelope?" an man in a wheelchair appeared next to them. He was middle-aged and with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes and a scruffy beard. A bow and arrow where hanging on his back.

"I'm Penelope Noël but call me Penny." Annabeth looked a little proud of her when she introduced herself

"Did you had anny problems on your way?"

"no the path was safe a little longer then expected thou."

"Good, is it ok if I speak to Penny alone?"

"she's all yours" Like a torch Penny was handed to the wheelchair man. She didn't know if he could be trusted but she knew Annabeth was so like a good little lamb she followed him to the first building on the right. A large blue house they stopped on the porch and the man spoke.

"So Penny what do you think of all this"

"Confusing an unexpected" She felt like she was taking a pop quiz back in school.

"Good, my name is Chiron I am the activities director here. You may not know what you are just jet but in a few hours it will all become clear, I can't say it is for the best."

"how come, …Sir?" She knew it was rude to interrupt someone but she was tired of this whole stretching. She came here to know who she was and apparently the only way to do that was to follow all these people around.

Chiron only smiled "Would you mind to take a step back?"

When she had done so, she wished she didn't, the wheelchair disappeared and out it came four white horse legs.

"oh well now I'm smaller then you" A little afraid this was the only thing that she could come up with and Chiron seemed to smile.

" I 'm a centaur a race from what you might know as Greek mythology."

"But you are real mythology is notorious for being a myth or is this really a dream, am I going mad?" The last part she whispered to herself but she was hoping on a knock on the doors where a nurse comes to bring her ,her pills.

"Look around Penelope, look really around you" Penny wasn't listening her heart was raging in her chest and her head was spinning, she didn't know what to aspect maybe superheroes but not ancient Greek stuff. Suddenly she notices the ground was trembling, hard. It was time for Chiron to look surprised but not as surprised as someone would expect when an earthquake hit long Island.

"You are indeed a powerful half-blood."

"I'm a half-blood? Like those heroes who died 1000 years ago?"This was all sounding too crazy. Penny wasn't a hero and defiantly not a God . But still a strong, fierce but warm-hearted voice in her head told her to stay calm and have control, so she did.

"Yes, you've met your birth mother I believe, she is a mortal but your father is a God."


End file.
